KONOHAmaru CRASH
by KillaCross
Summary: Konohamaru vs. Tsunade...who will be the winner?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic. I just wanted to write something because basically it looks like a good way to get rid of some creativity that has been interrupting my naps and basically irritating the hell outta me lately. Anyway, R&R and let me know what ya thought of this one. Its ridiculously short, and hopefully a little funny. I actually have some better ideas, but I figure this one is just a good one to use to introduce me to the fanfic world -- anyway --  
  
I don't own Naruto  
  
Location: Hokage Office  
  
It was a typical day in Konoha, and just like everyday at 2:00 Tsunade-sama was taking a nap at her desk instead of doing the piles of work that surrounded her head. This particular day, she was quickly snatched outta dreamland to the sound of a door being slammed open to a familiar little voice.  
  
"FIGHT ME OLD LADY!!" Konohamaru exclaimed kunai in hand as he quickly entered the room. As usual though, his scarf was just a little too long, and he slipped and fell flat on his face. "Ouuuuch, you set a trap didn't yo-…" his statement was interrupted to the sight of Tsunade standing over him, cracking her knuckles, breathing steam accompanied with multiple veins throbbing in her neck and forhead.  
  
"Who are you calling **OLD**?!" Tsunade hissed.  
  
"…" Konohamaru was silent, eyes solid white with black rings surrounding them and beads of sweat forming on his head as he recognized his mistake. His horrible horrible mistake.  
  
Konohamaru laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood for another 20 minutes before Tsunade-sama calmed down enough to heal his many MANY wounds. From that day on, he devoted himself to hard work and practice because **this** Hokage was nothing like the last…  
  
Well whata ya think?? It was ridiculously short I know…honestly, Im surprised no one thought of something like this before.  
  
Well -- til next time-- 2 fingaz!! 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Much to my surprise, and actually enjoyment, some people wanted to have some more added to this one. VERY FEW PEOPLE…but that's why I do what I do…for the little man….not really…oh yea…copy me if you want…give me some credit tho -

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT…never will…sadly

Summary: Konohamaru seeks revenge for his savage beating at the merciless hands of Tsunade-sama…its time for the Konohamaru Corp. to get involved.

__

Thoughts

"dialogue"

__

------------------------------------------

****

KONOHAmaru CRASH 2

Location: Streets of Konoha

Konohamaru walked back to the classroom alone. He was utterly defeated. He knew it. And he accepted it.

__

Next time Tsunade-sama…no Tsunade!! That bitch. That ugly ugly bitch. Is she even a woman? I mean seriously!!

"Konohamaru!!" - Iruka-sensei

Konohamaru practically jumped out of his skin.

"Iruka-sensei!!" - Konohamaru

Though Konohamaru was young, he was a master strategist. He dug deep and pulled out the saddest face he could muster. He even added a set of watery, tear filled eyes. Almost immediately, Iruka's eyes softened at the sight of the defeated child.

__

Iruka-sensei is sooo easy. Konohamaru thought on the inside. A childish chuckle on the inside accompanying his self praise.

"Konohamaru, you shouldn't skip class like this everyday, where do you need to be with such urgency?" - Iruka-sensei

"…" Konohamaru remained silent and acted like he couldn't get any words out because he was about to burst into tears.

"Let's go eat some ramen at Ichiraku, my treat." - Iruka-sensei

Konohamaru wiped away his teary eyes on his forearm and smiled a big, chipped tooth smile.

At the Ichiraku

Iruka thought to himself. Concentrating intensely on the bowl of miso ramen in front of him. He was actually thinking back to his own experiences and the experiences he had with Naruto. He searched for the correct words to use before he finally spoke.

"Konohamaru, I understand why you act out the way you do. Losing the Third has affected us all in one way or another. I should have known that it would have affected you the most. You act out because you like attention. I know because I did the same thing when I was your age and lost my parents. Konohamaru, I recognize you and I acknowledge your skills." - Iruka-sensei

He gave Konohamaru a sweet smile with his statement.

Konohamaru was beaming. He was so surprised by Iruka's statements, but he was relieved too. He decided that he would stop acting at as much as he did before. But he still wouldn't forget what Tsunade-sama had done to him. He was going to get his revenge. He had already decided. And to do that…he knew who's help he needed to get..

THE KONOHAMARU CORP.

Next Chapter: Enter the Konohamaru Corp.

A/N: sorry, gotta figure out how I'm gonna end this one two more chapters maybe…running outta ideas already…sorry, but it was supposed to be a one-shot, but some wanted it continued.


	3. Default Chapter 3

------------------------------------------

****

Enter the Konohamaru Corps.

__

Let's see…24 divided by 3 = 8.

34 divided by 2 is 17.

48 divided by 8 is 6.

144 divided by 12 is 12.

Hmm??

Udon's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his leader fast approaching, though Moegi didn't notice. She was busy practicing those sexy moves that she knew the guys couldn't resist (though they hid it well) in a full size mirror.

"Leader, what's are mission for today?" - Moegi.

Konohamaru paused before answering, being sure to look over both shoulders until he was satisfied no one had followed him to eavesdrop on his new plan.

"He he he he…ok, its time for the Konohamaru Corp. to strike some fear in the heart of the new Hokage." - Konohamaru

"Leader, what are you talking about?" - Udon

Konohamaru explained everything that had happened with Tsunade-sama. Though it didn't really upset Moegi or Udon enough so that they wanted to jump into action, it seemed like a nice break from the everyday boredom that they had to suffer from. Nothing exciting had happened in Konoha since the time Sasuke tried to flee and was brought back. They loved it when Naruto told them stories of his great adventures. But even then, they were never consulted when it came to missions. If the Konohamaru Corp. had been involved with that mission, Sasuke would have been brought back in half the time with half as many injuries. But that was another story for another time. Right now, all that the Konohamaru Corp. were concerned with was the immediately retribution that they owed Tsunade-sama.

Konohamaru pulled out a scroll and pencil and began drawing up the battle plan. They huddled in a small circle around the scroll, and began advising the plan. Udon and Moegi even added their own opinions to it, so that it would work without any hitches.

Tsunade-sama wouldn't know what was about to hit her.

Before they could begin their operation, they had to wait until exactly 1:38p tomorrow. That would be the perfect time to catch everyone off guard and it would also give them plenty of time to prepare mentally and physically.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be the next Hokage!!" -Konohamaru

Next time: Operation Start!!

A/N: Yea yea yea, small chappy….I'm busy so what?


End file.
